RvBSimmonsThe Boss's Daughter Chapter 1
by RvBOwns
Summary: My second series. It's about Simmons falling in love with Sarge's daughter when she is stationed at Blood Gulch.


Story: as with my other story, takes place in blood gulch.

Blue Team – Church, Tucker, Caboose, and Tex (blue team probably won't be used that much)

Red Team – Sarge, Simmons, Donut, Grif, and Nora Smith (you)

More Info: you are Private Nora Smith. You are the daughter of Sarge (you do not have a southern accent, though). You have been sent to fight the blue team alongside your father. You don't have the best relationship with him since he is the reason your parents divorced. He kept too many secrets, such as his real name. Your last name is Smith because Sarge chose your last name after the anonymous signatures like john smith and jane smith. You have not talked to your father in several years.

Appearance: You are about 5'5" and you have a slim figure. Light brown hair you keep short because its easier to manage and bright blue eyes. your armor is burgundy colored with a white band around the arm. Your weapon of choice is a pistol.

This Series is going to be about Simmons. I thought it would make for an interesting story to write about the kiss ass falling in love with the boss's daughter.

RvB-Simmons-The Boss's Daughter

Chapter 1: Family Reunion

It has been years since I have even exchanged words with him. Not like it bothers him. He's always first and foremost been a military man. He was always so wrapped up in the army that he never had time for me or my mom. That is why they got divorced. He wouldn't even tell her his real name. He never even signed my birth certificate because he believed somehow, it could be used against him. I could not believe it when they said they were sending me to Blood Gulch. Well it's too late to argue now.

Ah Blood Gulch: the last place on earth anyone would want to be. Just a stupid box canyon with nothing but rocks and dirt. I made my way to the red base. Hopefully, the other soldiers won't know that I'm Sarge's daughter. It's bad enough that I have to live with it. I don't want any special treatment.

As I approached the red base, I spotted two soldiers standing outside the base next to a jeep: one orange and the other maroon. They seemed to be bickering back and forth with each other oblivious that I was quickly advancing on their base. If I were an enemy, I could have invaded their base and they would have never known.

ME: umm hi. I'm your new recruit. I am Private Nora Smith.

GRIF: I didn't know we were getting a new rookie!

SIMMONS: you would if you ever attended a staff meeting.

GRIF: I didn't know there was a staff meeting!

SIMMONS: yeah you weren't invited. Sarge likes it that way.

GRIF: I wouldn't have gone anyway.

SIMMONS: right well ahem Private, I am Private First Class Dick Simmons and this waste of my vital organs here is Grif.

ME: ummm hi?

GRIF: don't mind Simmons, he's just full of himself.

SIMMONS: Private, if you would come with me I will show you where you can put your things.

Just as Simmons was going to show me inside, Sarge emerged from the base to see what was going on outside.

SARGE: good golly miss molly! What in the same hell is all the commotion out here?! And who is this?!

SIMMONS: Sir, Grif was monkeying about out here and I came to put a stop to it. Also, this is our new rookie, Private Nora Smith. I was just going to show her where to put her things and give her a tour of the base, sir.

ME: hello sarge. It's been a long time.

SARGE: SWEET GIBBLY-GIBBLETS! Is it really you?! I never figured you'd end up in the army like your old man! It almost makes up for the fact that you weren't the son I always wanted!

He sounded like he was about to burst into tears.

ME: gee thanks, I guess. I mean thanks for remembering me but did you really need to go that far?

SIMMONS: what's going on here sir? I thought I was the son you always wanted!

GRIF: awww simmons looks like you've been replaced. That's too bad.

SIMMONS: it's almost as if my whole life has lost its meaning!!

SARGE: Simmons! Take off your dress and end this tea party! The new private is my own flesh and blood. She is my daughter.

SIMMONS AND GRIF TOGETHER: DAUGHTER?!!

SIMMONS: sir, you never told me you had a daughter. You tell me everything!

GRIF: what's the matter simmons? Not ready for children? Is this going to put a strain on your relationship?

ME: wait are you two g-

SIMMONS: whatever you are thinking-NO! It isn't like that!

SARGE: Simmons! Stop pussy-footing around and show her to her quarters!

SIMMONS: (sighs) yes sir. Come with me private.

I followed simmons into the base and he showed me to my room. He informed me that I would be sharing a room with another soldier, Private Donut.

SIMMONS: drop your things here and I'll give you a tour of the base.

ME: Okay, one sec.

Simmons led me through the hallway inside the base on the way to the kitchen where we heard someone singing from the kitchen.

"VIOLETS ARE BLUE, ROSES ARE RED

LIVING LIKE THIS WE WERE ALREADY DEAD

HOP IN MY CAR

IT DON'T HAVE ANY DOORS

IT'S BUILT LIKE A CAT

IT LANDS ON ALL FOURS

MY CAR'S LIKE A PUMA

IT DRIVES ON ALL FOURS!"

SIMMONS: Donut! What have we told you about singing out loud?!

Donut: you like it?

SIMMONS: no, don't do it! What are you doing in here anyway?

DONUT: I made muffins!

ME: ooh! I like muffins!

DONUT: a girl! We have a girl! Awesome! We can give each other makeovers and manicures and have pillow fights!

ME: sounds like fun. My name's Nora.

SIMMONS: ahem…donut you can talk to her any time you want she's your roommate. But I need to finish the erm… tour of the base you know….so she can…err….know where stuff is.

DONUT: you don't need to hog the new girl Simmons jeez.

SIMMONS: Sarge specifically told me to take her on a tour of the base.

ME: no he didn't. you offered.

SIMMONS:(blushing) so? Come on let's go.

Simmons drug me out of the kitchen and away from Donut to give me the rest of the tour. I barely had enough time to say "nice meeting you!" to donut before he drug me out. He seemed very determined to give me this tour.

DONUT P.O.V

We have a new girl! This is so exciting! We've never had a girl! I can't wait to stay up late painting our nails and sharing secrets with her! This is going to be so much fun!

Sarge enters the kitchen

SARGE: Donut! Have you met the new recruit?

DONUT: yes sir I have!

SARGE: I think a little celebration is in order. She's not just any recruit, soldier.

DONUT: she's not sir?

SARGE: nope, she's my daughter.

DONUT: how interesting! Wait….i didn't know you had a daughter.

SARGE: not many do…any way I want you to throw a little welcoming party for Nora. Bake a cake….and uhh….you know party stuff….streamers…….balloons……Grif piñata… you know.

DONUT: sir yes sir! This is going to be the best party ever!


End file.
